


What They Shouldn't Do

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She knew they shouldn't but it felt too good to stop.





	What They Shouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What They Shouldn't Do  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 176  
>  **Summary:** She knew they shouldn't but it felt too good to stop.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5172929.html) Day 18 at nekid_spike

“We shouldn’t...” Buffy knew they shouldn’t be doing this. “Spike.” His name left her lips on a harsh groan.

A loud, deep growl escaped Spike, the sound vibrated against her skin as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. Pleasure coursed through her veins as shock waves of desire slammed through her body almost bringing her to her knees.

She’d had no idea it could feel like this, that being with Spike could make her feel as if... Buffy moaned as his hands gripped her tight pulling her closer against his naked chest. Another moan echoed around them, her heart raced and her blood rushed through her veins as she fought to get closer to him.

“Do you want me to stop?” The words caressed her skin as he spoke.

Buffy was positive they shouldn’t be doing this but she couldn’t stop him, she didn’t want him to stop. She quickly slid her arms around his neck and held him tight against her. “Don’t stop.”

His growl of triumph rumbled deep in his chest.


End file.
